Your Love Creeps Me Out
by Lexiconish
Summary: Laharl makes a deal with Etna he will regret. Etna seeks out someone who 'loves' the overlord and tells Laharl that if he wants to prove that he absolutely does not love, he must 'date' this person for a reasonable length of time. Oh God. AU-ish setting.
1. Prologue: Hypothetically

Title: Creeps Me Out  
Written By: Black_Sakura27  
Pairing: FlonnexLaharl  
Rating: T  
Setting: AU-ish  
Warnings: Um, yeah, I have another Disgaea fic and it IS under progress. I just need to work out what I'm actually doing. I still wish to point out that I've only read the manga and seen the anime of Disgaea, and I have not played the games, so please don't kill me for my failure to parallel the game points… and again, sorry because I do already have a Disgaea fic up and it does seriously need updating and… I'll just shut up now. Just, don't expect regular updates… but please enjoy…  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Duh.  
Thanks to the maker of the Creeps Me Out video for Flonne and Laharl on youtube. The song is perfect for the two =D

Prologue: Hypothetically

Etna sighed; the prinnies were short in supply lately for some reason, and with them all occupied doing the cooking, Etna found herself finally being forced by the Overlord to do some hard labour. "This is exhausting!" she moaned, glancing up at the throne where said Overlord sat, scowling at the pages of a peculiar book. She pushed the mop forwards a little further, and cleared her throat pointedly to gather the prince's attention. He shot her a glare before returning his gaze to the book. "You know prince..." she began, inching the mop another inch forwards, "you should look into getting a wife."

He snorted, so she knew he was actually listening to her. "What would I do with one of those useless things?" he snapped.

"Well..." Etna paused; whatever she said had to be clever in Laharl's eyes, because him getting a wife would favour her; especially if she could find a really gullible, nice wife for him. That would enable her to get some rest around here. But then, where would she so conveniently find someone like that? She must have spent too long thinking about it, because Laharl interrupted her thoughts.

"You see? There's no need for something like that."

"Some would say love," Etna mused aloud, absentmindedly sliding to the floor, the mop clattering to the ground forgotten. Whether because she had mentioned the forbidden 'L-word' or because she had abandoned her cleaning duties, Laharl abruptly rose from his chair and sent a burst of fire in her general direction; she was alarmed to find it even singed her tail.

"Love?" He growled, "As I said, Etna, there is no need for something like that. You moron; you know demons don't feel anything so stupid."

Blowing lightly on her tail, and wishing to delay her cleaning further, she shot him a side-long glance and mumbled, "So, hypothetically speaking, if I found someone that would hypothetically be in love with you, and even more hypothetically, you somehow fell in love with them... are you saying you'd be willing to bet that would never happen?"

"Hypothetically?" he checked.

"Hypothetically."

"If something that bizarre were to happen, then I'd be wrong, wouldn't I?"

"And so... you're positive you could never _ever_ fall for anyone?" she pushed.

"Of course."

Rising once more to her feet, she stood the mop beside her and grinned impishly at him. "In that case, I challenge you Prince. I'll choose someone who actually loves you; it might take some searching..." he snarled, so she rushed on, "and then, you have to agree to see that person for some kind of reasonable time. _If_ you fall for this person, you will admit you were wrong, and make life easier for me. That means, money, and time off."

"No deal." Laharl was no sucker.

"Oh? Worried you'll lose?"

"No."

"Tell you what – if _I_ lose, I'll do extra labour, and admit that you're the most amazing, evil Overlord in the world. I'll give you cash too," she continued, still wearing that mischievous smirk.

Narrowing crimson eyes at his vassal, Laharl did some quick mental calculations. "Deal."

'_You'll regret that, Overlord Laharl,'_ Etna thought, _'I will find the perfect candidate. Don't you worry about that.'_


	2. Chapter One: A Deal Is Struck

Chapter One: A Deal Is Struck

_2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 5 hours, 9 minutes and 45 seconds after the prologue, give or take a few milliseconds._

Etna sighed; the prinnies were still in short supply, and she was still cleaning for Laharl. That, and the fact that she couldn't find one single person who matched the requirements made her a very unhappy demon.

"Owie..."

Pointed ears perked; childish feminine voice, innocent type, and from the look, gullible as Laharl himself... the perfect candidate? The red head raced to the scene, where a small blonde girl (species undetermined) sat rubbing a bruise on her knee. "Hi there," Etna greeted her pleasantly.

"Oh, hello..." the blonde nodded to her and shakily rose to her feet.

"I'm Etna," Etna added.

"... Flonne."

"Would you be willing to date Overlord Laharl?"

Flonne jumped, and backed away a little. "That's an odd way to start a conversation..."

Etna hadn't really thought about that. Was that why the mission had been so unsuccessful? "Hm, yeah you're right. Sorry about that. But really, wouldn't you? He's rich ya know!"

"Oh, but I wouldn't be interested in... money..." she trailed off, thinking. "Treasure on the other hand... no, no, no! Seraph Lamington said the demons were tricky..."

Etna's crimson eyes widened; the Seraph? Meaning that this girl was... from Celestia! _'She's absolutely perfect!'_

"Aw, but you're perfect!" she said, pouting, and Flonne bowed.

"I'm so sorry, but I have orders from Seraph Lamington to carry out. Please excuse me."

Etna grabbed her arm, causing the girl to jump in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second there. What business have you got in the Netherworld anyway, angel?"

"Actually, I'm an angel trainee."

"Uh… whatever. But what business have you got here? I'm the Overlord's vassal, so I have a right to know!" Not true in the slightest, and rather than concern for her 'friend', her reasons for wanting to know had more to do with betrayals and blackmail.

Flonne's eyes grew wide and she bowed again. "I'm so sorry! Of course; well, Seraph Lamington believes that for peace to occur between the Netherworld and Celestia, demons must learn about and acknowledge love. If demons could feel love, then they could begin to understand peace. The Seraph longs for peace, and so he selected me to spread the love here in the Netherworld… but it has been awfully difficult…" she mumbled, "People here – ah, I mean demons – don't seem to want to hear about love…"

'_More than perfect… even though the prince'll freak out because she goes on about love too much… but that will just make it more fun for me! A little lie won't hurt me now.'_ Smirking evilly, she cleared the mischief from her expression and smiled winningly at Flonne. "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. But you know… I have a plan that just might help."

"You… you do?" there was a hopeful light in her blue eyes. "Please, tell me!"

"Well…" she said, pretending to consider, "Normally I charge for this sort of thing, but seein' as I'm such a nice demon, I'll tell you free this time around. But I'm only going to say it once, so listen carefully." Seeing she had Flonne's full attention, she continued. "Well, I told you I work for the Overlord, right? See, if _he_ were convinced that love was the best thing ever, then he could spread the word – or give you a means of spreading the word anyway. "

"So if I talk to him…?"

"Oh that's not enough Flonne!" Etna cut her off, "Because the Overlord is the most anti-love demon in the Netherworld… in existence. It's gonna take _some_ convincing! But here's the thing; I made a deal with him just a short while ago that if I found someone who truly loved him, he'd fall for her. Even though, you know, he swears he would never. So far, I can't find anyone who cares about him, so here's my idea; if you pretend you adore him and all that, as part of the deal I made with him, he has no choice but to spend time with you for a length of time. While that's going on, you can show him love, and you can spread the news. You can accomplish your mission and give love to the most anti-love demon ever! So what do you say?" Etna grinned impishly; she'd never be able to resist. Even if it all failed and she still had to do hard labour, she'd have some great humiliating memories of Laharl to treasure and dangle above his blue haired head.

Flonne blinked and frowned. "I could spread love… and then there would be peace… but Etna, it's wrong to lie! I can't tell him I love him when I don't… and if I succeed, it'd all be a lie and he'd be so hurt." Etna stifled laughter as she thought of a 'heart-broken Laharl'. "I can't do that."

"Relax Flonne – think of the big picture. What it's all for in the end. Come on, what do you say? The Overlord of the Netherworld, with an acceptance of _love_. Picture it, Flonne." As she said this, Etna hooked an arm around Flonne's shoulders and stretched the other arm out before them, as if pointing to this (unattainable) future. Flonne's eyes grew wide.

"Well… I… guess I could… try…" she stammered, "After all… it's too sad for someone not to know about love. So, what do I need to do?"

Etna smirked. Victory.

OVERLORD

Laharl snarled. Standing right beside Etna, his supposedly 'loyal' vassal, was a bloody angel. This angel who _claimed_ she was in love with him. "Etna!" he yelled.

"Have you forgotten our deal, Prince?" said the red-head smugly.

"This will _ruin_ my reputation!" he spat, "Demons _do not_ love."

"Who said anything about love on your part?" Etna said cheerfully, "I mean, you were _certain_ you wouldn't fall for anyone. Besides, I thought it through; wouldn't it improve your reputation? After all, you've seduced an _angel_ without even trying."

"Um, actually, I'm an angel trainee…" Flonne inserted, but was ignored.

"Seduction, sure, but a demon doesn't then proceed to…" he shuddered, "to _date_ them."

Etna shrugged. "So you're doing things differently."

"No."

"So, you're a coward who backs out of a simple, easy little deal like this. What, are you afraid Prince? Well, are you? Wouldn't your subjects love to hear about that?" This was followed by a loud shriek and Etna clutched the tip of tail, patting at the newly formed flames licking it. "Hey!"

"Fine!" Laharl growled, "I'll do it. But I can't guarantee that angel won't run away soon." He smirked. "She'll regret coming here."

"An angel _trainee_," Flonne muttered, but was yet again ignored.

"Prince, if you're going to date her, you can't call her 'angel' all the time. Her name is Flonne – say it with me now, Flo-nne… AH!" Dodging another burst of fire, she bowed slightly and said, "I mean, her name is Flonne mighty Overlord Laharl, and so you should _maybe_ call her that instead of angel."

"That's slightly better," he grumbled before assessing his 'girlfriend'. She was dressed in a white frock with a purple dress beneath and blue ribbons everywhere. "Ehhh…" he said, shrugging, "I'll just call her Love Freak."

Flonne frowned a little. "Uh… why?"

"Because, you look like one. And from everything you've said so far, you sound horribly like one as well." Laharl scowled, not used to having to explain himself. "Don't ask questions." With this, he stalked from the room, probably to throw a tantrum over Etna's success. Surely, surely it hadn't been so easy? And what was an angel doing in the Netherworld anyway? (Flonne: I'm an angel _trainee_! TRAINEE!)

Flonne sighed, releasing the tension and glanced at Etna who was absentmindedly flicking ash from her tail and cackling. "Oh this will be fun."

"Really? He seems like a terrible person… I mean demon."

"He is. That's why you're here, remember?" Etna smiled 'encouragingly'. "Come on Flonne, you've started already, you can't give up. Of course he isn't going to like you at first, but you can change that I'm sure."

"You think so? Okay! I'll give it all I've got!" The angel struck a determined pose and Etna clapped cheerily in the background.

"Go Flonne. Anyway, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat – you hungry? There are still some prinnies to cook, even if the prince's got me cleaning non-stop now."

"Why do you call him prince if he's the Overlord? And what're prinnies?" Flonne asked, trailing behind her and taking in the impressive castle around her. Flonne liked things like this.

"Huh? Oh, old habits die hard you know? Besides it annoys him, so that's another plus. And how can you not know what prinnies are? Celestia's got them too, doesn't it? They're the souls of sinful humans, and they work to be able to reincarnate. I'm sure Celestia's got them too."

Flonne shrugged. "You could say I was always scatterbrained." She paused, then hesitantly asked. "Etna… do you think demons feel love? I've been here a while now, and everyone has been so sure that they don't, but I'm positive they must. Do you feel love, Etna?"

Etna stopped, surprised at the question and turned to face her. "Do I, you ask? Hm… I don't think I ever considered it before Flonne." She left it at that, preferring not to completely dash the Celestian's hopes. "So are you hungry?"

The blonde grinned. "Oh, yes thank you!" she cried and followed after the demoness eagerly, her stomach rumbling.

OVERLORD

Laharl glared at the wall opposite him; he had unfortunately blown a hole through it in his anger and only remembered afterwards that they were short on prinnies and Etna was unlikely to actually fix it.

'_Stupid Etna, stupid deal and stupid Love Freak. Where did Etna even find her? I mean, she doesn't even know me, she seemed surprised by my attitude… is she seriously claiming to love me? Somehow, I doubt it. Somehow, Etna's got her in on some weird scheme… and I'm going to find out what it is!'_

OVERLORD

Author's Note: This is probably ooc… I am sorry… uh, but anyway, please read and review?


End file.
